Alternative ending to Sonic the hedgehog 251 (rewritten)
by MJ dancer and Sonic fan
Summary: A slightly rewritten version of how the ending could've been if Super Sonic managed to stop Dr. Eggman's interference
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Mega man have done it. They defected both their mimesis's in their super forms. Now they both must restore their universes back to their former realities. While Super Sonic's instructing Super Mega man on how use chaos control on a white tear in space as he y use it together to restore Mega man's universe, Dr. Eggman got in the way with his moderately damaged yet still working egg space craft and caught Super Sonic away on his golden glowing back from Mega man by the craft's eyevlows above the windshield with a load crack.

"SONIC!" Mega man yelled out to him as the egg space craft takes him away from Super Mega man.

Super Sonic turned his golden head right to look back at Super Mega man.

"I'LL HANDLE MY UNIVERSE! YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Super Sonic called out towards Super Mega man as the Egg space craft drags him away further.

 **"TAKE THE SHOT!"** Super Sonic yelled out at Super mega man as the egg space craft dragged him further away and to the full view of a white tear in Sonic's universe where Dr Eggman makes his stop, causing super Sonic to come off his egg space craft by the force of the craft's stopping as Super Mega man manages to restore his universe.

"Nrrrgh, cut it out Eggman ya nut. You're gonna... mess me... up." Super Sonic told Dr Eggman off.

"If I can't have the universe my way, then you won't have it at all." Dr Eggman argued at Sonic through his microphone in his egg space craft.

Super Sonic got both his hands close together as the ball of chaos power with strickes of light going round it grows larger.

 **"CHAOS... CONTROL!"** Super Sonic called out loudly as he uses chaos control with his chaos ball bring shot directly stirght towards the white tear.

The Chaos control went into the white tear as Sonic uses all his focus on the chaos control, restoring his universe.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Eggman denied Super Sonic.

While Eggman denied Super Sonic, Super Sonic spun into a spiky golden glowing ball in less than a second after shooting chaos control into his universe then homeie attacked Eggman's egg space craft at the fount, causing the space vehicle to to move backward in the Apollo and somehow, making Eggman lose his focus on preventing Super Sonic from resetting the reality in their universe and was forced to lean against the seat belt from the force of the movement.

A white flash shine out in the tear, giving Sonic the message that the universe of Sonic the hedgehog is restored to it's former self. A wide satisfied smile crept across Super Sonic's face, then he flew directly into the white tear, knowing his universe is in there, just as soon as Dr. Eggman got his egg space craft back in control and brought his attention back on the universe.

When he got a glare of it, he saw that everything in the universe is going back to the way it was before he counter team freedom's victory with the second super genesis wave as Sup Sonic flew back in in triumph and sensed that Super Sonic has once again brought Mobius prime back to it's original Reality.

"Oh that blasted hedgehog and his robot Allie. Oh well, at least I still have my empire or what ever is left of it." Dr. Eggman whined to himself over his loss and what he still has.

Finally accepting the defeat he copped from Super Sonic and Super Mega man's teamwork, Dr. Eggman followed on and they both got in just before the tear minded up.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene appears into the old time line for Prime Mobius. With a view from a camera entering the rebuilt prison built for villains at New Mobotropolis moves across a hall with glass paneled cells made of touch glass. in the cells are prisoners that were the villains that had been sent into those cells by Sonic and the other freedom fighters of knothole and most of them are villains that had been busted out by Mammoth Mougel during his escape and some of them were the ones from the dark region and the anti version of Mobius. Halfway across the hall at the left is an evil wizerd named Naugus in a cell between Ben the bear and a green mobian duck. The scene turns left to Naugus and we see him eating a chill dog that Sonic had given him for lunch.

"It's stale." Naugus whined with his mouth full over the chili dog he's eating.

Although as far as he disliked how off it feels in his mouth despite the savoring taste, he went on eating it hoping that it'll keep him alive at least.

"Eww… do you mind chewing with your mouth closed?" a prisoner asked Naugus bring disgusted from the former evil so called rightful king of Mobius chewing with an opened mouth.

Naugus looked up at the prisoner acorss the hall from him who turned out to be nick the weasel. He swallowed the chewed up contents down his thought and crawled up to the glass frame instantly. Slamming the rest of the stale chili dog on the glass frame, statling Nick and the other villain prisoners.

"SHUT UP!" Naugus commanded nick.

"One time, I was king of a entire globe because my former master Mammoth moguel sent me with Mr St. John. The next Sonic counters me, defected me Solo and, secretly recorded everything I did that's not King's doing that Elias Acorn hasn't done, just to prove his point to the idiots of this place that I'm the wrong king for them and I'm stuck here, all powerless and no way out of this darn box."

Naugus then took notice of the viewers/readers watching/reading what he's doing and turned directly at them.

"Okay, so I've been defected once again. You hero loving freaks happy? If you're wondering how it happened from Sonic. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you about how I went from 1 to 0." naugus suggested to the viewers/readers.

Suddenly the camera gets shut off by the user then the scene changes to Sally Acorn who's still in mecha form since uncle Chuck and Tails are are still working on a derobotigizer for her, but got her free will back at least because of Sonic.

"Thanks for that naugus, I'll be checking back on you later to make sure you're not escaping." Free willed mecha Sally thanked and informed him.

Then she starting her department from the cell hall.


End file.
